paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
M308 (Payday 2)
The M308 rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is a marksman rifle with long range accuracy and brutal damage at the cost of stability, concealment, and magazine size. Overview The accurate and fast-firing M308 has the highest damage per shot of any rifle outside of the sniper rifles, and can easily be modified to kill any non-special enemy with one head shot if you have the Perk Deck's tier head shot bonus. However, this is offset by the extremely low total ammo capacity, forcing you to make every shot count. For an assault rifle it also has a small magazine, though this is somewhat mitigated by the fast reload time. If you don't have the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, the M308 may be as close as you can get to a sniper rifle. However, it does much less damage, cannot penetrate shields, and has less ammo than a Rattlesnake. It's debatable whether or not you're better off with another assault rifle (such as the AK.762 or CAR-4) that has higher ammo capacity, particularly if you can consistently make head shots. The M308 defaults to semi-auto (single-fire) mode, but does have a full-auto setting as well. This gives the M308 the highest DPS of any of the assault rifles, which shreds special units and dozers if one aims for their face plate. This feature should be used sparingly however, as the M308 does not have the ammo pool to support extended magazine dumps. The M308's low base concealment of cannot be increased past , making it a poor choice to bring when you need to be stealthy. It also has tight iron sights, so you would generally want to trade concealment for a scope. Unlike other select-fire weapons, if you have the Sharpshooter skill, a % accuracy bonus due to skill will be shown in the inventory display. However, like all other select-fire weapons, this applies only when the rifle is in semi-auto (single-fire) mode. Summary Pros: * Highest damage of all assault rifles * Defaults to semi-auto, but has high rate of fire * Fast reload compared to other assault rifles * Highest base accuracy, only assault rifle to match it is the Ak 5 * Excellent hipfire Cons: * Poor stability * Very difficult to conceal * Limited magazine capacity and total ammo reserve * Awkwardly-positioned sights/scope mount Tips *The M308 is most effective when used by a specialized Technician. The Technician's skill tree gives enhanced snap-to-zoom, zoom level, and stability. *Its only available concealment-increasing modification, Abraham Body, is a poor choice as the M308's base concealment is too low to be worth improving. *Due to its low total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the total ammo increase grants the M308 an entire extra magazine to use. It is one of the (very) few non-pistol weapon in PAYDAY 2 where the bonus ammo gained by this skill amounts to a full magazine. *Like rifles such as the AK and AK.762, sights are forward mounted onto the hand-guard. Consider this when choosing which optic to mount, since the sight will be relatively far away from the player's view. Fitting the Scope Mount introduced with the Butcher's Mod Pack 2 can alleviate this problem. *With The Bigger The Better Suppressor and Silent Killer aced, the M308 does damage. It is one of the notable few weapons where using The Bigger The Better Suppressor with Silent Killer Aced actually provides more damage than equipping the weapon with a Funnel of Fun Nozzle. *Due to its high recoil and low ammo count, fully automatic fire should rarely be used. Modifying it with Single Fire will increase accuracy, for those looking to specialize in sniping. **Fully automatic fire is more effective in few cases, such as the elimination of Bulldozers at close range. **Fully automatic fire can deliver an extremely high amount of damage during the effects of Bullet Storm or Swan Song, as the player can combine high damage per bullet with a high rate of fire, and not have to reload. Builds As the M308 is very powerful and accurate by default, the main focus of any build is to improve on its horrible Stability. That being said, unless the player actively uses the M308 in fully-automatic, the low Stability wouldn't cause much of a problem. Concealment is not a major concern as it is abysmal to begin with and cannot be effectively enhanced. Silencing the M308 is inconsequential given its high Damage per shot, thus allowing for certain "stealth" builds. A Stability-improving build may consist of the following: *Competitor's Compensator ( , , , , ) *Military Laser Module ( , ) *A sight of choice ( , to ) *Jaeger Body ( , , ) : Note: The Auto Fire mod is not recommended as it locks the M308 into a permanent full-auto mode that makes recoil management even more of a hassle, despite its Stability increase. Without the bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a Damage readout of , an Accuracy value of and Stability. Concealment is low ( to ). 'Stealth' A High-profile "stealth" build is identical to the Stability-improving build, with the exception of the chosen Barrel Extension. *The Bigger The Better Suppressor ( , , , ) Without the bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a Damage readout of , an Accuracy value of and Stability. Concealment is low ( ). However, turning the M308 into a stealth weapon is rather pointless as the detection risk would be very high, and there are other weapons more suited for concealment. A Low-profile "stealth" build may consist of the following: *Low Profile Suppressor ( , ) *Abraham Body ( , ) Without the bonuses from perks and skills, the above build offers a Damage readout of , Stability and Concealment (still very low). However, turning the M308 into a stealth weapon is rather pointless as the detection risk would be very high, and there are other weapons more suited for concealment. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia *The M308 is based on the Springfield Armory M1A SOCOM 16 with a McMillan M2A stock. When fitted with an Abraham Body it becomes the Springfield M1A SOPMOD. **Its name might be a reference to the .308 Winchester rifle round which is the parent case of, and commercial alternative to, the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds used with military M14s. *After the advent of Update 65, the M308's full reload animation uses the weapon's bolt release, though the way the player character does it (slapping the weapon with their entire open palm) does not seem at all plausible, as the bolt releases of several M14 derivatives are very small and are located in rather flush grooves, thus will necessitate the use of a finger to disengage. *It is the only selective fire weapon to start in semi-automatic by default. This is due to the fact that it was capable of semi-automatic fire only prior to the Gage Weapon Pack #01 update, or that most, if not all, M14 derivatives in existance are designated as DMRs, and are operated as such. * With the right modifications, the M308 filled the same niche as the rifles from the Gage Sniper Pack, though without the former's armor-piercing capability. * The M308 makes an appearance in the Armored Transport DLC Trailer, with the Abraham Body and Milispec Sight. Video Gallery M308-preview.jpg|A preview of the M308. M308-pimped.jpg|Fully modded M308 (Stubby Compensator, Tactical Laser Module, Milspec Scope and Jaeger Body) M308 Modded.jpg|M308 with 3 mods equipped (Fire Breather Nozzle, Milspec Scope and Abraham Body) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)